Their First Kiss
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: One kiss, four different point of views. CloudxDenzel
1. Omniscient

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warning: Yaoi  
Author's Note: This is actually an exercise for my Creative Writing class...write about a story or whatever about 100 words long, then redo it using a different POV. The way I wrote these makes them kind of build on each other. It's weird.**

**Their First Kiss: Omniscient**

Feeling tired and groggy from the humidity of the hot summer day, Cloud let his eyes flutter shut and allowed himself to drift aimlessly between reality and the realm of dreams. But, nevertheless relaxed, he thought, _I wonder if Tifa closed the bar early. It's too quiet for it to still be open._

Suddenly, his eyelids seemed to retract, and his pupils were clearly focused on the teenaged boy standing in the doorway. "Denzel?" Cloud asked, still sleepy. "Is something wrong?"

Damn his fatherly instincts.

"Yeah... I need to tell you something," Denzel admitted, gaze focused on the floor, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Before Cloud could react, the teen closed the distance between them, and he could feel a slight pressure on his lips. And just as quickly as it began, it ended abruptly, and Denzel fled up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving behind a confused Cloud. Though neither one would see it, both were blushing as crimson as leaves in autumn.


	2. Third Person Restricted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warning: Yaoi  
Author's Note: I feel iffy about this one. I don't use the third person restricted POV often.**

**Their First Kiss: Third Person Restricted**

Cloud closed his eyes wearily, giving the impression that he was going to drift between the realms of dreams and reality. Of course, the former was usually preferred, as it was the only way to _truly_ escape the stressful events of the day. His deep breathing slowed slightly, and he seemed to be utterly relaxed. Suddenly, his eyelids slid upward, revealing his bright blue eyes, gaze focused in the direction of the doorway and on the teenager who stood in it. "Denzel?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

The teenager seemed to pick his words carefully. "Yeah... I need to tell you something," he replied.

With swift movements, the distance between the two was closed quickly. Cloud felt a slight pressure on his lips, as well as a curious tiny lick, before the sensations departed him just as suddenly as it begun. Neither one noticed the blush on the other's face. Denzel was, in fact, too busy fleeing up the stairs and into his bedroom.


	3. Second Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warning: Yaoi  
Author's Note: This is the first time I've written in the second person, ever. It's much easier than I originally thought.**

**Their First Kiss: Second Person**

You bit your lower lip nervously as you observed your childhood hero lay on the couch, eyes closed and breaths deep. The slightest of red covered your slightly freckled cheeks as you thought about what you were going to do soon. At first, it had been nothing more than looking at Cloud as a hero. Your admiration turned into a childish crush, which simply refused to be ignored any longer.

So you were going to do it. You were going to _kiss_ Cloud Strife! You didn't care about the difference in ages. You were more worried about what the aftermath would be.

"Denzel?" Cloud asked. You felt his intense gaze upon you. "Is something wrong?"

A slight pause. Then, you finally spoke. "Yeah... I need to tell you something."

Instantly, you dashed towards him and pressed your lips onto his soft ones, your slick tongue nervously darting from your mouth to lick his lips. Just as quickly as it had begun, you fled up the stairs, hoping that Cloud hadn't noticed the crimson on your cheeks.


	4. First Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
Warning: Yaoi  
Author's Note: I really liked this one...I don't know why.**

**Their First Kiss: First Person**

I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow as I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to both relieve myself from the summer heat and to relax. It was simply too hot to do anything else. I vaguely noticed the silence of home and realized that Tifa must have closed the bar early. She rarely did that unless something special was planned.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at the direction of the doorway. There was Denzel, standing shyly like he had when he was a child. Now a teenager, trying to find his place in the world...it was something I never got to experience fully.

"Denzel? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah... I need to tell you something."

My mind barely registered his moving. Before I could react, he bent over me, lips pressed onto mine. I felt the tiniest of licks before he dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom. I considered myself lucky...he hadn't seen the red blush forming on my cheeks.


End file.
